Such locking devices are used in spagnolets, the central adjusting mechanism of which e.g. can correspond to the one shown and described in EP 0 932 739.
The locking rods, which mesh with the frame, have so far often been made in a simple way, i.e. with a straight locking rod end, provided with a covering and meshing in a locking position with a recess in the frame, possibly with a protective plate. However, this locking method has several drawbacks. It is e.g. not very difficult to pry the case and the frame from each other by means of burglary tools within the area of the lock rods and brake open all this unit. The locking rods are straight and offer not much resistance. Also, it is from a construction point of view not very suitable to press very long and/or strong locking rod sections into said recesses. Another drawback is, that the spagnolet mechanisms often are made in several sizes/lengths and for various purposes, i.a. different locking rod lengths being used. Especially because the locking rod ends, which face the frame, preferably will be reinforced as a protection against burglary, it has so far been advantageous to produce complete and finished spagnolet mechanisms in the factory. However, a careful planning is then necessary for large series of windows and doors respectively and a risk-taking with large stocks, since the series may often be changed.
Spagnolet mechanisms with pivotable locking rods are also known. These mechanisms are also impaired by the above-mentioned drawbacks. The locking rod is mainly straight and can, in addition to a pivoting into said recess, also be removed from it in a straight direction, e.g. when the frame and the case are pried from each other. Also, the last-mentioned mechanisms must be assembled and finished in the factory, a protective plate, which functions as a joining shell and as a mounting base for the various components, being necessary and rendering the construction heavier, expensive materials being necessary, and rendering the whole mechanism more expensive, when it is made, assembled and mounted. The assembling is carried out as follows: Subsequent to the anchoring of the central adjusting mechanism with the locking rods on the shell the locking rods are mounted with mounting holes on a spindle, anchored in the shell and then the link, which in principle is U-shaped, is inserted with its legs into mounting holes in the locking bar and the locking rod end respectively. A U-shaped house is then mounted around this joining and is anchored in the shell through upsetting, which also holds for the spindle ends. Such a joining is not designed or suitable for a loosening, but will, if necessary, be replaced with a complete new spagnolet mechanism, in case parts must be replaced. Any changes afterwards, e.g. choosing shorter or longer locking rods and then also spagnolet mechanisms, is of course impossible.